Sean and Halo 2.0
Sean and Halo 2.0 is an animated series created by Billy Willie. The series is a parody of Sean and Halo, a series created by Sean Sampson, and features no better animation, but MUCH better character and set designs. The series mostly revolves around Jack81 and/or NaptownXX going on a bizarre adventure that is usually caused by either themselves, or Sean and Halo. The series is mostly known for its strange but funny humor, shitty improv, and as stated earlier, better designs in the drawings. Characters (all of the characters are voiced by Billy Willie) Main Characters: * Jack81 - He is the main protagonist of the series. He is mostly designed entirely from the original version of himself, but done with a better look. He is usually the one who comes up with the plans, and is the most badass. * NaptownXX - He is the other main protagonist of the series. He is mostly designed entirely from the original version of himself, but done with a better look. He does a lot of the secondary work for Jack81's plans. * Sean Sampson - He is just a main character of the series. He looks like a shittier drawing of Pearl, and is depicted as a "man with a vagina". * HaloFan - He is just another main character of the series. He looks like a god awful clay model of Master Chief, and always has a boner in every episode. * Larry the Cucumber - He is the secondary protagonist in the series. He is just what you'd expect Larry to look like. He is seen as Jack81 and NaptownXX's master. Secondary Characters (most of the characters are only planned and have yet to appear in the actual series.): * Eddy - He is based on the Toy version of Eddy The Scammer in Billy Willie's toy videos. He has yet to legitimately appear in the series, but he has his design done. * The TJASTA - He is based on the depictions of TJ in both Conn, Swagge n' Eddy and Sean and Halo. He usually takes Larry's place when he is not in an episode, mostly for a cameo. * Billy - He is loosely based on the depiction of Billy Willie in Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. He has yet to legitimately appear in the series, but has been spotted in the Sean and Halo 2.0 teaser poster. * Cheese Ninja - "WHO WILL FIGHT ME!?" - Cheese Ninja, 2015. He is based on the depiction of himself in Billy Willie's toy videos, and has yet to appear in the series. * Maverick - He is based on TheMaverickGamer. He only makes a split second cameo in each episode. * GurigorloX - He is loosely based on the depiction of Guri in Jack81's old toy videos, but has the box design from Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. He usually makes potions in the 81-XX mansion lab. * Mr.SirRaven - He is not based on the Sean and Halo depiction entirely. He just has a major upgrade in design. He made a split second cameo in one of the episodes, and has yet to appear in a full episode. * Ghost of Bourg Productions - He is based on former YouTube user Bourg Productions. He is depicted as a ghost, because it was revealed that Sean did kill Bourg, as seen in the poster of the series. * Seanbot - He is based off of Sean Sampson's old commentary/rant avatar from 2014. He has yet to make an appearance in an actual episode. * Doknot1999 - He is based on semi-famous YouTube ranter, Doknot1999. He also has yet to appear in an actual episode. * Krampus - He is based on the German legend of the same name. He is planned to appear frequently in the series doing his usual shtick. * Rion - He is based on the depiction of Rion "Rhino" Mills in Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. He only made one cameo in the episode, The Legend of Sheriff Jack, but is planned to appear in future episodes. * Mr. Enter - He is based on TheMysteriousMrEnter. He will be depicted as himself. He is seen as the laughing stock in Commentary City for his childish attitude. * RedGamer75 - He is based on the depiction of RedGamer in Sean and Halo. He is depicted as Jack81's former butler. * Cluckles the Rooster - He is an original character who is planned to appear as a recurring side character in the series. * The KKK - They are an exaggerated version of the real KKK who were introduced in Sean & Halo: The Animated Series who are planned to appear in the series as minor antagonists. List of Cameos * Duke86fan * Connman's Dad (from Sean and Halo) * Lance 1000 * Carlos Five * Illiniguy34 * Zumpano * Future Blood * 6t76t * SuperEpicClay * Carlabot * MrConnman123 * Videodude1480 * Trev44 * Dark Agumon Settings * 81-XX Mansion - This is where Jack81, NaptownXX, Larry the Cucumber, and GurigorloX live. It's a mansion where the main protagonists plan out all of their events, and where they hang out most of the time. * Commentary City - This is just a city that was seen in Conn, Swagge n' Eddy as a parody of Gotham City, and in Sean and Halo as this MS paint wasteland. However, in this series, Commentary City is seen as this multi-colored city with all of these commentators living together like a dis-functional family, except when Jack81 and NaptownXX come to town. * Sean and Halo's House - This is where Sean Sampson and HaloFan live. The setting is a better looking version of the original house in Sean and Halo. This is also where Sean and Halo "get it on", or watch shitty movies (like "Paul Blart: Mall Cop" or "Christmas with the Kranks"). List of episodes * Sean and Halo Parody - release date: July 28, 2015 * First Official Episode (a.k.a Jack81's Failed Plan) - release date: August 7, 2015 * The Legend of Sheriff Jack - release date: August 17, 2015 * TOYZ edition - release date: October 25, 2015 * Christmas With The Shanks - Delayed For Christmas 2016 * Billy Willie's Death Race - CANCELLED Reception Reception for Sean and Halo 2.0 has been extremely positive, with each episode gaining 100% likes. Even though the original pilot, "Sean and Halo parody", only had two dislikes and was hated by Sean Sampson himself. Most people like the series for how fucked up the humor was, and being noticed for mocking the poor art style of the original Sean and Halo series in a fucked up manor. Trivia * Nobody gives a shit about the series, since it takes eternity for Billy just to finish a full fucking episode. * There are actually moar characters planned to appear in Sean and Halo 2.0, but have either been in brief cameos, or just not designed yet. * Billy has made a small art piece parodying the Sean and Halo episode, "When Sean met Halo", and has some plans to actually make his own version of that episode with his own origin story of Jack81. * Billy is planning work on a play script that is an adaptation of Sean and Halo 2.0. In which the play will feature an original story. * There isn't really a legit antagonist to speak of in the series. Although, Krampus and Bourg's Ghost can be considered as recurring antagonists. * Billy made his original Sean and Halo parody in less than an hour. * The series is presumably cancelled, but it is on hold due to series creator, Billy Willie, having to get involved with personal issues, and even other projects in development. However, his versions of Jack81 and NaptownXX are planned to always make cameos in any other cartoon Billy will make in reminisce of Sean and Halo 2.0, and how much impact it has made to Billy's reputation. Category:Cartoons Created by people in the CC